1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resol-type phenol resin composition which is used for adhesion, molding, formation of a laminated impregnated sheet or surface coating, or used as a binder for inorganic aggregate such as casting or refractory materials, and a method for curing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for rapidly curing a resol-type commodity phenol resin as a thermosetting resin, for example, a method of curing with heating using an alkali substance such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, magnesium hydroxide, calcium carbonate, calcium oxide, magnesium oxide or the like; a method known as an ester curing method using the above alkali substance in combination with ester or lactone, or a method known as an acid curing type curing method using various inorganic and organic acids have generally been known as methods of curing at a temperature ranging from about room temperature to 110° C.
The alkali and acid used in these methods remain and there is concern of them affecting the base material and aggregate. With regard to the object with which the resin is in contact, corrosion of the base material due to an acid, and adverse effects by an alkali such as sodium or potassium give rise to concern. Therefore, these methods cannot be used on some objects, or the surface the object with which the resin is to be brought into contact must be subjected to a pre-treatment. Furthermore, these methods have the drawback of requiring high temperature for a long time in order to completely cure.